


Family Ties

by easybakedoodles (Madrugada98)



Series: Tristan Amell: Bound to Fall Again [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Family Angst, M/M, Nothing explicit, kinda domesticity, mentions of dead characters and of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrugada98/pseuds/easybakedoodles
Summary: Tristan and Anders have been in Kirkwall for a while, making a life for themselves with Anders' successful and desperately needed clinic. They like to talk about their new friends in town.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of wardens and alt-canons y'know so if you have questions i'm on tumblr @youngizzik and i hope you enjoy this little bit!

“You know Warden-Commander, Bethany told me today that her mother is an Amell, that she and her brothers were trying to find a way to reclaim their ancestral home and all that,” Anders said idly drawing patterns on his skin.

“Don’t call me that after we’ve just finished making love,” Tristan said, pouting at his lover.

“Oh don’t change the subject, you know what my intentions are,” Anders retorted back, as he propped himself up to look Tristan in the eyes.

“What if it’s true, love? What if they are Amells and you have family?”

“So what? Where have they been when my magic was found? When I was sent across the Waking Sea? Why should any of it make a difference to me? They weren’t there, and neither Bethany or her brother know what it’s like to be in a Circle. I am glad they have been spared but what common ground do I have with them aside from possibly being related?”

“Tristan, you don’t mean that,” Anders scolded, lightly slapping Tristan’s chest. “Don’t you remember? Bethany said earlier that their mother eloped with an apostate to Ferelden.”

“Alright, so it’s possible they didn’t know, they still weren’t there with me. Not like you were. Not like you have been. If I am to have any family it is right here, love of mine, you know that.” Tristan amended, still holding fast to his point and onto Anders.

“Oh hush you insufferable sap. If not for the sake of family, then remember the ancestral home I mentioned? I’m sure Leandra’s petition to the Viscount would go much faster with the Hero of Ferelden on her side and proving lineage,” Anders said smiling lightly at him. Tristan’s brows furrowed together as he thought.

“Are you trying to get me to use my title given by a different nation’s monarch to help them so that we can claim a room inside that fancy Hightown estate?” he asked.

“No! I don’t know how you could accuse me of such a thing! I just want to help people who’ve been kind to us,” Anders said in mock indignation.

“Oh yes, you are just the next Andraste with how saintly, and helpful you are, hmm?” Tristan said as he teased Anders’ sides. “Not a self-serving bone in your body is there?” Anders slapped at Tristan’s hands to push them away but only after Anders had pulled him in for a kiss had his lover relented. When they deigned to return to their conversation using words, Tristan gave up and answered truthfully.

“Honestly, love of mine, I could buy you a house, no an estate, twice as large as whatever ancestral home my potential cousins are trying to reclaim. Though, if it means that much to you, I will go with them to investigate the Amell estate and see if there is any connection to be made. If there is, I will add my voice to Leandra’s in the reclaiming of the property. If not, then we shall see what can be done. Does that sound fair?” He asked plainly.

“Yes, it does,” Anders said, smiling warmly. “The Hawkes have been nothing but good to us, especially with all their help with- With Karl. They deserve for something to go right once in awhile. Besides, how bad would it be to actually have family?”

“You’ve met the oldest one right? The twins aren’t bad folk but, I worry about Lewis and his future. Or more about the fact that he doesn’t seem to think there will be one. Something about him just makes me nervous,” Tristan said.

“Just think of him as the cousin you only have to talk to at Satinalia, or on First Day,” Anders teased back, trying to lighten things a little. “Honestly, he’s not irredeemably _terrible_ at least, just kind of reminds me of Justice in a odd way. Very dedicated to the cause y’know,”

“Oh yes that’s exactly who I wanted to be reminded of, yes, yes, the actual corpse from our dreary little party,”

“Don’t speak ill of the dead Tristan,”

“Do you think it counts? Since,y’know, he was dead when we met him? He’s probably not even dead, just back to the fade. We could probably write to Petra, she’s still there and might know someone doing fade studies,”

“You absolutely awful nerd, I’m going to sleep,”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tristan follows through on Anders' suggestion

Nearly a week later, Anders was explaining how his patient can keep coughs away by regular bathing, when he heard his Warden-Commander return to the clinic and unceremoniously drop his staff and shortsword in a loud clang. Making sure to finish his instructions fully, he sent the patient on their way and shut the clinic door behind them, making sure to turn out the lantern for some privacy. Walking back to where he and Tristan shared a private room, he could hear Tristan’s small swears as he unbuckled his leathers and dropped them in a separate pile.

“So I’m guessing time with the twins didn’t go well?” Anders asked, coming up behind Tristan to drop a small kiss on his neck. Tristan sighed and took off the last pauldron, then turned to face Anders, only in his underclothes.

“That part was perfect, actually. The twins work seamlessly, of course, while Lewis, nearly blew the foundations apart around us and almost collapsed the house on top of us. Oh, not to mention the assassin working with the slavers, and the Tevinter mage with a never ending barrier. Additionally, there was an ogre skull hanging in front of the vault door that gave me a heart attack. No one knew anything about that apparently,” Tristan said, growing more agitated as he spoke. Anders could only rub his hands over Tristan’s tired muscles and send small waves of healing magic to relax the muscles.

“Oh, and you should bring Bethany down here sometime, show her some healing tricks. I got a deep cut from that assassin on my back and she healed it up pretty well, it just felt like a sack of bricks hitting me when she did,” he said, turning to show Anders the spot where he had apparently been stabbed. The area was still a bit red and Anders checked it over, far too used to seeing Tristan somehow hurt, but not used to the idea of anyone else healing Tristan. 

“Maybe I should,” he said non-committedly, more interested in how the cut didn’t really look fully healed and therefore he would have to keep an eye on it because Tristan definitely wouldn’t.

“Eventually we got the documents the twins were looking for and searched around for any other important looking pieces of history that might help Leandra’s case go faster. You-, you were right, Darling. I have few memories of my mother, but Father told us her name, Revka. She was Leandra’s cousin. She had five children,” Tristan finished, choking up. Anders pulled him into a tight hug, letting Tristan put his face in the space between his shoulder and neck.

“She disappeared after my oldest sibling was taken to the Kirkwall Circle. Father took the rest of us to Ferelden but we all had magic. I don’t remember them Anders, I don’t remember any of them,” Tristan gasped in between choked up sobs, Anders could only rub his back, trying to soothe the hiccups. After letting Tristan get the worst of it out, and letting him blow his nose, Anders had to know what that meant for them.

“What do you want to do?” he asked, sitting his warden down and then arranging them so they sat side by side on the small cot.

“I don’t really know. My father wasn’t an Amell so there are barely any records of him in the estate. I don’t know where he even is, if it’s in Ferelden or somewhere else, and besides he still let the four of us go to the Circles. I don’t know if I’d like to even see him. Revka’s been gone for decades now, the trail is frozen, and all of my siblings are in the Circles. I don’t think they would have put us in the same Circle, so there’s no telling where the rest of them are, except maybe my oldest sibling? They might be here, in Kirkwall’s Circle even, I can’t leave without investigating that possibility. 

There’s no way we could get into the Circle to find any documentation however without some sort of standing in the city and so it brings me back to your initial suggestion. I must help Leandra petition the Viscount for the estate.” Tristan said with some finality, staring at his hands in his lap. After letting that sentence hang in the air for a minute, Anders then grabbed one of Tristan’s hands to hold it between his own.

“I followed you to the Deep Roads, to Kal’Hirol, to the Blackmarsh if you’ll remember! Staying here, where I can do good work for these people, helping the Hawkes in whatever misadventures they get up to, while staying with the one I love most? Sounds to me like we’ve found home for a while. Now, I’m sure that estate won’t be as roomy as Vigil’s Keep, but at least it isn’t always raining here in Kirkwall,” Anders said squeezing Tristan’s hand so that he would look at him.

“I couldn’t ask-” Tristan started. “You aren’t asking, I’m telling you, Dearest. I’m not going anywhere,” Anders stated. Tristan could only stare at him in wonder, soaking in the sight of Anders. Someone so used to cutting and running, willing to stay here in this city, where he had lost Karl, somewhere chock full of templars, all for him.

“So, while you three were snooping for information, where you able to check out the rooms in the estate? Which is biggest? Which do you think we’ll be able to snag for ourselves?” Anders began questioning, a smirk full of mirth on his face. Tristan could only start laughing, which made Anders start to giggle as well, even as he was being pulled in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! This part was really avoiding me until I just tried writing in the morning vs at midnight lol. I might write more for this, might not, I really love Anders and Tristan but yknow how it is yall. Leave a comment if you want more of these two! yell at me on tumblr @youngizzik !


End file.
